New Mutants Vol 1 63
| StoryTitle1 = Redemption | Synopsis1 = Illyana dreams of being in her room studying while Shadowcat and Lockheed rummage through her closet and find an old armor and gun. Shadowcat asks how Magik how she got the armor. Magik says she has to study and Shadowcat begins to tickle her and they phase through the bed into Colossus' bedroom below. He just got out of the shower and is naked and they embarrass him and then fly upstairs again laughing to themselves. Magik begins to tell the story of how she got the armor. It started the night of the sleepover they had. She retells how Lockheed went racing down the halls of the mansion after some alien. It turned out to be Warlock, they would come to find out. The alien touched her at the time and infected her with the techno-organic virus. She went to Limbo and encountered Skunge. She defended herself and touched him with the infected arm and he suddenly was taken over by the virus. Magik decides to use the Soulsword to cut off her arm since the infection is spreading. She conjures a spell and swings the sword down on her arm. She wakes up in the X-Mansion. She thinks it is all just a dream but her arm is still numb. She wraps her arm and in walks Shadowcat. The rest of the X-Men arrive and they do not recognize Magik and some of the X-Men are in their old costumes. Magik decides that she will need to see Professor X and he will be able to settle things. They tell her that he will be in later and they leave her to sleep locked in her room. Lockheed later appears and the X-Men say Professor X is ready to see Illyana. Lockheed blows flames at Colossus and then grabs Magik and takes her out a window. Cyclops says Professor X said Magik was evil and needed to be destroyed so the X-Men go after her. Wolverine attacks with a knife instead of his claws and Magik knocks him out with a log. She realizes that these are not the real X-Men and she must be in some sort of alternate reality or dimension. She and Lockheed stumble through the forest and come across a giant wall. Lockheed blasts a hole in it with his flame and they enter it. They learn it is a giant ship and it goes all the way into outer space. They make it to the bridge after a few hours and learn that the old inhabitants are long dead. Illyana finds a gun and takes it from a skeleton of a woman on the bridge. She suddenly hears a voice that sounds like Magneto's and se turns to see it is a Brood. It attacks and Lockheed blocks it from hurting Magik. She teleports away to Limbo and then realizes how to use the gun and then goes back for Lockheed. She finds him in another part of the ship being held down by the Brood. The Brood explains that she escaped the destruction of her world with a cache of Brood Queen's eggs and tissue samples of the X-Men when they were prisoners. This Brood then made it to Earth and cloned the X-Men and has control over them and they think that this Brood is Professor X. Suddenly, the X-Men attack. They heard the Brood's confession and save Lockheed and then battle the Brood. Lockheed blasts the Brood with his flames and destroys it. Magik takes the X-Men to Limbo since they each have a Brood egg inside them and she uses the Soulsword to kill their eggs. She then was in her room talking to Shadowcat and finishing the story. She realizes that it was all a dream and that the X-Men are still believed to be killed. She thinks Forge killed Colossus and she says that she maybe can kill Forge if she dares. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * - Supporting Characters: * * - * - , * - , * - , * - , * - , Antagonists: * - Other Characters: * Unnamed alien - , * Skunge, a demon - Locations: * ** *** * - Items: * - * a spacesuit and weapon - Vehicles: * a spaceship - | Notes = * Plot by Claremont, script by Simonson. * Illyana dreams of telling Shadowcat a story about how she got a piece of armor after she met Warlock for the first time. | Trivia = * Illyana states the left half of her body was affected by Warlock's techno-organic virus, however her right arm is seen to be the afflicted arm. | Recommended = * - Illyana remembers what happened the night of the "spend-the-night" party * - The Broodworld is destroyed | Links = * The Unofficial Handbook of Marvel Comics Creators - accessed on 03/31/2010 }}